


Honor Among Chefs

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust, Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Magic, Con Artists, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Pre-Heist, Prompt Fic, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "We're not using Valabar's as the location for the con," Eliot said without looking up from his recipe notes.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Honor Among Chefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



> Written 2/18/20 for [runespoor](https://runespoor.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Leverage/Dragaera, Eliot, Valabar's](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7900856).

"We're not using Valabar's as the location for the con," Eliot said without looking up from his recipe notes, currently a mess of potential ingredient substitutions that might either mimic acute arsenic poisoning or cover the flavor of the active agents; "First, you don't shit where you eat, and second, there's no way Mr. Valabar will hire me back for less than a full-year contract."

"You worked at _Valabar's_ and never told us?" Hardison demanded, his own sorcerous project abruptly forgotten; "I'm hurt by this lack of trust, and also your refusal to get us reservations with your secret inside connections."

"That's not how it works, and also, _you don't shit where you eat_ ," Eliot repeated; "The Stuffed Pigeon's owner owes me a favor and the restaurant's popular enough for Lady Vethilor to accept an invitation to dinner; now hurry and finish that knick-knack before Parker gets back from her meeting with the Left Hand and we have to set up the fake apothecary shop."


End file.
